Dean and Rowena- Forbidden
by Fandomained
Summary: Dean loses his memory one day and discovers unnatural feelings for a certain witch; Rowena, and these feelings aren't just his
1. Chapter 1

I have never written a Supernatural fanfic.. actually I never even written a fanfic, but I'm going to give it a shot.. So recently I started shipping Dean and Rowena, I don't know how it happened, or when, but yeah, anyways I will start off on the episode "Regarding Dean" 12x11 anyways, try not to be too harsh haha, so let's get into it, yeah?

Chapter 1: Memorable feelings

Dean glanced down at his nose confused after Rowena booped his nose, he reverted back to look at her smiling at him, "what was that?' Dean asked still confused about being booped, "what was what dear?" Rowena replied with her thick Scottish accent. "I don"t.. I don't know." Rowena gave him a sympathetic look because of his frustration to remember things, anything. Rowena laughed it off slightly "oh don"t you worry, we"ll get your memory back." she nodded her head as and her curly red hair bounced along with it. "who are you again?" Dean asked , and all she did was smile, after a long moment of Rowena thinking, "lets just say I'm a friend.. for now." Dean nodded looking down to the floor, and back up to a staring Rowena. "It is kind of like a clean slate you know, not being able to remember all the fuss." Dean furrowed his eyebrows and she had a soft smile in return, glancing down to Deans lips she inched in to kiss him and her phone rang. Rowena turned around picking up the phone to Sammy. Her muffled voice in the back Dean went out the door and roamed down the hall and went down the street nearly being hit a few times by passing cars. H stood in the middle of the street right in front of a car who hocked and he moved to the side and he heard a voice chanting something and he flew to the side walk barely missing a car that was about to hit him. The air whipped from his lungs as he was pushed he laid on his back coughing, Rowena standing over him , "you stupid boy." she muttered, she squatted next to Dean who sat up, the coughing receding, "your brother called, it sounded like he ran into trouble so like always I have to go save the day." she scoffed as if saving the day was a bad thing. She nodded, " Samuel. We will drive there, but you will have to stay in the car. Dean nodded still slightly confused. She rolled her eyes and chanted something in a language foreign to Dean, then he fell asleep. "ookay then" she said and quickly drove over the 67 impala , struggling to put him into the car, and shutting it breathing slightly heavy from that work. She made sure to leave post its on the car telling him to stay and where she went when she got to the house, and knowing him she told him what gun to use if he decided to disobey . Dean fluttered his eyes open in an empty car , and the bright sun. Just as Rowena predicted he grabbed the witch killing gun and went off to the house, immediately seeing Rowena pinned up to a wall he shot at the women doing it and she fell dead just as fast as the gun went off, his eyes wide and appalled and shooting someone a grin faded onto his lips, "that was awesome." Rowena rubbed her shoulder for a quick moment she laughed, and walked up to him, and right then Dean yanked her by the waist and kissed her, without hesitation Rowena reciprocated, but she pulled away when she heard someone run down the stairs and Sam following that guy, Dean raised the gun going back and forth between the men, Sam pointed to the guy "witch" and pointed to himself "brother" right after that he shot the guy his brother claimed to be a witch, and just like the other girl he dropped to the floor, stumbling down the stairs slightly. "the book is upstairs.. fix my brother ." Rowena raised her hands " fine , after this you boys owe me one." she pointed at Sam and dragged Dean up the stairs and did the spell. "did it work? Sammy asked while Rowena hugged the book, and Dean and her strided down the stairs, "Whose this hippie?" Dean asked motioning to Sammy, and Rowena having a straight face as Sammy looked panicked and both Dean and Rowena laughed. Sam looking both relieved and annoyed at once.

Rowena started to climb into a cab, "oh, and Dean if you have any side effects like remembering something said,, or done while yu were under the spell give me a call." She reassured him not wanting him to know she feels something unusual for the rugged hunter. Dean nodded "Will do ." he said knowing exactly why she said that, but refused to let Sammy know. "And the book." Sammy reminded Rowena and Rowena had conniving smile "well, a girls gotta try." she handed over the book and drove off, Dean watching the car disappear, "dude, you okay?" Sammy asked noticing Dean and his longing look, "what? yea !" He said more to convince himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up in a startle. Sweat coating a thin layer of his skin causing him to glisten. He shut his eyes for a moment and sighing as he reopened them. He noticed a letter perched up on his desk, so he got up slowly, and walked over opening it up.

 _78523 Monroe Dr. 2:30.. come alone_

"well, that's not weird." Dean dropped the letter and headed into the kitchen where Sam sat with his eyes glued to his laptop. Dean opened the fridge and cupboards. "dude.. where's all the food?"

Sam looked back to Dean for a fast second, "Look around." Dean walked over to Sam and dropped a molded piece of bread on his keyboard, "This is all we got. I thought you went to the store yesterday."

"really? Come on." Sam moved the green bread and blew crumbs from his laptop. "I been a little occupied with a case."

"what, what case, we have no case."

"In California there is." Sam looked up with his pup eyes, " I thought we were taking a break after the witches two months ago."

"Come on Dean, you, not hunting?"

"Fine, what you got?"

"two teenage girls, went hiking. Disappeared. Two weeks before that in the same area a so-called bear attack, and one guy missing. This morning another bear attack reported in yet again, the same area." Dean nodded, "Fine, we'll leave tonight. I'm going to get some fuel." Sam nodded averting his attention back to the computer, "hey, how are you?" he asked before Dean left the room, "what?"

"how are you doing?"

"Im fine, play with your computer." Dean turned around and headed up the stairs to the impala.

Dean walked to the address he was told, which as he already knew was a burger spot, a woman stood , her vibrant red hair and tight curls , "Rowena ?"


End file.
